An Effect of Time
by Woggles93
Summary: New fic focusing on Zosia, Ollie and Jasmine. However, Bernie are mentioned a lot and so is the rest of Team Darwin. Zosia has moved to AAU for two weeks to get over Ollie, what happens when she comes back onto the ward? What happens when she makes friends in AAU?
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new fic! I hope you enjoy it! Main ships are Zollie and Jollie.**

 **An Effect of Time**

 **Chapter 1**

A normal day had arrived in Holby City Hospital. Well, when it's normal it means hectic, as usual. Darwin and Keller wards were full to the brim with patients not to mention AAU stacking patients in lines down the corridor. As usual the rumour mill was prominent in the hospital, the more recent being with Serena and Bernie sharing after work 'events' together, however this had never been confirmed and they still worked as professionals. Meanwhile the main rumours hanging around Darwin were to do with Jac, Ollie and of course the new doctor Jasmine.

Dr Jasmine Burrows had started work only a few weeks ago, but had already made an effort to try her hardest, especially towards Jac who had grown to like her. Obviously, the tension between Oliver and Zosia had not changed.

Zosia picked up a file from her in tray that morning at the desk.

"Can you move? I need to get to my files." Ollie said to her, but she ignored him

Zosia continued to get her files.

"Zosia! I'm talking to you" Ollie said "move!"

"Oh I'm sorry Ollie…I thought you were talking to dirt on the side" Zosia said smirking. She continued to walk away from the Nurse's station.

"Is she always likes that?" Jasmine asked Ollie

"No, its just around me I think" Ollie sighed

"Did something happen between you?"

"Well…we were going out for quite some time…and then I made a mistake which has kept her out of theatre since"

"Ah…I see" Jasmine said opening the file "Oh yay a simple case of just tachycardia"

"You take what you get F1 and deal with it" Jac said coming over.

"This patient is requesting you" Zosia said flinging a file over to Ollie "Have no idea why? Its not like your anything special is it" Zosia sighed

"Dr March" Jac said

Zosia looked up with a 'oh crap' face.

"If you and Dr Valentine can't work together, one will have to go, you either work together or say goodbye to your career understood"

"Yes Ms Naylor"

"Good…Right Jasmine your be with Ollie in theatre today, Zosia ward rounds"

"How long for now…I'm fine I want to go back into theatre"

"I'll decide when you can go into theatre, if you have a problem with that, you know where the door is" Jac said "I suggest you take your lunch now and go and calm down"

Zosia nodded and went to the staff room.

"Now might be a good time to sort it between you and Dr March" Jac said to Ollie and walking back to her office.

Ollie sighed flinging the files down and going to the staffroom.

 **Thanks for Reading, Let me know what you think. I have no idea how this story will go, so let me know what you want to see :)**

 **For those interested (as clearly some people are experts here) I do fan fiction because I enjoy it, not because I want to write. For the record Spelling and Grammar check is always completed on my fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope your enjoying this! Please tell me what you think? Also what do you want to happen in this fic? :p**

 **Rosie x**

 **Part 2**

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Ollie asked throwing the door open to the locker room.

"What do you mean?" Zosia asked turning herself round.

"Your really moody towards me"

"Ollie you really hurt me with what you did behind my back, what do you expect me to do?" Zosia asked

"Yes but were still professionals, we still have to work together"

Zosia rolled her eyes in response. "I'm going to talk to Sacha and Serena see if I can get a few weeks on another ward, I just need time Ollie"

"What? Does Jac know you planning this?"

"No not yet, and please don't go blabbing, this is my choice I just need a break from this ward, whether it's a different ward or a holiday I need a break from you and this ward"

"What so your going to work where Arthur used to work, where it will bring back bad memories for you"

"That right there is none of your business Ollie, I just need to get away from it okay away from here and away from you"

"you've changed Zosia" Ollie sighed

"Ollie just leave it…please" Zosia sighed walking out to the corridor.

"What so you're just going to change wards for a few weeks and forget about everything?" Ollie asked shouting down the corridor and following her.

"Is there such a problem with that?" Zosia asked turning herself around to face him.

"I said sort it out in the locker room not here" Jac said to Ollie and then turned to Zosia "If you want some time Zosia fine, go down and see Serena"

Zosia nodded "Thank you" she said walking out the ward and downstairs.

"Just go Ollie…and get over it" Jac said walking to the nurses station.

Zosia had walked down to AAU and knocked on the office door, which housed Serena and Bernie in deep conversation.

"Come in" Bernie smiled

Zosia walked in and looked at them both.

"Zosia, what do we owe this pleasure?" Serena smiled sipping her now cold coffee.

Zosia took a seat. "I need to get away from Darwin ward a bit, particularly Oliver Valentine. I know you're a doctor down and was wondering if I could just come down here for a couple of weeks"

"Well I don't see why not" Bernie smiled

"See it as a way of spreading your wings Zosia" Serena smiled "I'll contact Jac and you can start this afternoon, green scrubs though please"

Zosia nodded and went off to the locker room.

…

Ollie was on the ward with Jasmine upstairs "Do you want to go out for a drink tonight?"

"Why not, give me a chance to get to know everyone right?" Jasmine smiled

"Zosia is on AAU until further notice, so we need people to cover her shifts, so Jasmine ill be expecting you in early tomorrow" Jac piped up as she stood at the nurse's station.

"Right" Jasmine nodded

"So if you are going out for drinks make sure your ready for tomorrow" Jac smiled.

Jasmine nodded again.

"Right back to work" Jac said taking the file and going to see a patient

 **Please Review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the new part! x**

 **Part 3**

Zosia had, had her lunch and was now on AAU.

"Welcome to the madhouse" Raf smiled at her.

"Anything is better than Darwin" Zosia smiled

"Zosia has come to join us for a couple of weeks" Bernie smiled coming over to the nurse's station.

"Welcome to the team" Morven smiled at her

"Right what have we got then?" Zosia asked

"Mr Bumble, quite a regular here, fainted at a bus stop, he came up from the ED. No one is sure how he fainted" Raf said giving her the file.

"Okay I'll get onto it" Zosia smiled walking off to see the patient.

Raf, Morven, Fletch and Bernie smiled at one and other.

"You are cruel Raf" Fletch smiled.

Zosia came back over to the nurse's five minutes later. "What are you all staring at?"

"Nothing" Fletch and Morven said together as they moved off to their patients.

"Right I think I want to do an ECG on Mr Bumble" Zosia said

"But his fainted before and the ECG has been clear every time" Bernie said

"ive listened to his heart and I'm not convinced, id like to do an ECG if that's okay?" Zosia asked again

"Go ahead" Bernie, said looking at Raf.

Zosia walked off to do the tests.

"Surely she's not going to find anything, every time he faints he comes in, we do an ECG it comes back clear, his blood pressure and blood results are normal" Raf said

"Let her do the ECG, after all this is her specialism, she might find something" Bernie said to him as she picked up a file and walked off to a patient.

After about an Hour, Zosia came back to the Nurse's station after dealing with other patients too.

"Knew it," She said out loud looking at the ECG results.

"What?" Serena asked looking up from the computer.

"Mr Bumble"

"Ah yes I know all about him" Serena smiled "Just get him discharged when you can" she said looking back at her computer.

"Ms Campbell, I'm afraid I can't do that, if he faints again it could be potentially life threatening."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked looking up at her again.

"I'm extremely surprised no ones picked up the abnormal heart rhythms, where as, I do agree the ECG's in the past have been nearly normal, there has been spikes which have been abnormal and have been ignored" Zosia said coming round and sitting next to her showing her the ECG's.

"Right" Serena said looking at the sheets.

"The fainting, the chest pains…Pericarditis" Zosia said

"So what do you suggest Doctor March?" Serena asked

"Well instead of flinging him out onto the streets, a course of aspirin and antibiotics for 24 hours monitored and we will go from there, no need for surgery at the moment"

"Well, get onto it straight away and make Mr Bumble ship shape and shiny" Serena smiled at her.

Zosia smiled and got up going over to her patient.

"Did she just diagnose Mr Bumble?" Raf asked walking over.

"I believe she has Mr DeLucca" Serena smiled "You set her the challenge and she delivered"

"How long have we got her for?" Raf smiled

Serena chuckled "A couple of weeks and then shes back on Darwin."

"Its going to be a good few weeks" Raf smiled

 **Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the lovely comments, please keep them coming. Enjoy x**

 **Part 4**

Ollie and Jasmine were out in the evening and of course they had, had too many beers and had ended up in Jasmine's room together.

"Morning" Jasmine said waking Ollie up "Get up before Morven does"

"Oh god my head" Ollie said looking at Jasmine "I'm assuming we…" he said indicating that he was naked.

"Yeah we did" Jasmine said getting her jeans on "I'm supposed to be at work in under an hour"

"No good morning then?" He asked getting changed under the covers.

"Ollie it was amazing, I just don't want to have to face Naylor" She smiled quickly pecking him.

"Understandable" he said getting up now dressed.

"Right I think Morven is asleep" Jasmine said sneaking out her bedroom with Ollie and going into the lounge.

"Morning" Morven smiled at them both.

"Morven" Jasmine smiled "Your up early?"

"Yeah couldn't sleep, cleaned the flat, I'm at work soon anyway"

"Right well were going to head off to work now, want a lift?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah why not" Morven smiled "What's Ollie doing here?"

"Erm…well…." Ollie said looking at Jasmine

"Yeah I get it don't worry" Morven said walking past them.

…

Jasmine had dropped Morven off at work and leaned over and kissed Ollie passionately before getting out with him and going upstairs.

Morven slammed her bag into her locker and closed it loudly.

"You alright?" Zosia asked coming over.

"Yeah" She sighed, "Jasmine is doing my head in"

"What has she done?"

"Ollie stopped over last night, I know what they were doing"

"Oh he waited long then! It is your flat Morven, you can do what you like including kicking her out"

Morven nodded.

"Ah Ladies" Serena smiled coming in "We've got a trauma coming in, in about 30 minutes, we need all hands on deck please"

Both nodded and walked onto the ward.

After about two hours, Zosia was sat at the nurse's station after being back in theatre.

"Enjoy this morning?" Bernie asked smiling

"Yeah it was good to be back in the theatre"

"That's good, you alright?" Bernie asked as she noticed Zosia rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah just feel a bit sick, it's not the first time it happens about this time, need to see my GP about it just haven't had a chance"

"Well you should get that checked out, we cant be having you sick" Bernie smiled walking off to the office where Serena was.

"You alright?" Raf said coming over to her.

"Yeah" Zosia smiled "Just my stomach, I feel sick"

"Do you feel like your going to be sick?"

"Right now I honestly don't know Raf" Zosia said putting her head in her hands

"Its just first day nerves" Raf smiled

"Its not my first day" Zosia said

"The half day doesn't count" Raf winked

"Zosh, come into the office" Bernie said. Zosia got up and went over to the office.

"How long have you been feeling nauseous?" Serena asked as Bernie went onto the ward closing the door behind her

"Well it's been on and off, normally when I haven't eaten breakfast" Zosia chuckled

"Do you need a break?"

"Well I've eaten this morning so I'm not really hungry"

"But you feel sick?"

"Yes but it could just be a stomach infection" Zosia said

"We can do bloods if you want too, the offer is there"

Zosia sighed "No its fine honest"

"Well were here if you need anything" Serena smiled watching her go


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres another part, I've been really busy at work and still quite poorly so enjoy! ill update soon when i can xxx**

 **Part 5**

Zosia was sat opposite Jac in her office.

"So you wanted a word what about?" Jac asked

"well…" Zosia started

"If this is about you and Ollie working together…" Jac butted in

"No, no" Zosia said taking a deep breath in.

"I haven't got all day Zosia" Jac sighed sitting back on her chair

"I'm pregnant" Zosia blurted out.

Jac instantly sat up. "Is that congratulations or?" Jac asked

Zosia sighed "Its Ollie's…it was unexpected, unplanned clearly as I cant stand him, but I really don't know what to do"

"Well that's your choice Zosia, no one can make that choice, but take it from me. Being a parent isn't easy when you're a full time doctor, but I have made it work and I believe you can too, you need to tell Ollie if you decide to keep it Zosia. I can arrange maternity and paternity"

"What makes you think I want him involved if I have the baby?" Zosia cut across

Jac sighed "Because you need to give that baby every chance it deserves, including knowing its father"

Zosia nodded

"Your shifts finished anyway, go home and mull it over" Jac said sharply

Zosia nodded again getting up and going onto Keller.

"Hiya Zosia" Sacha smiled

"Zosh" Dom smiled standing at the nurse's station.

Zosia just burst into tears.

"Woah woah" Dom said instantly hugging her "What's all this?" he asked rubbing her back.

Sacha came round to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Dom, you finish in five minutes anyway, why don't you take her home" Sacha smiled

"You sure Sacha?" Dom asked

"Yeah go on, get out of here before Ric finds out"

"Thanks" He smiled taking Zosia to the locker room "What's the matter hun? I thought you enjoyed AAU?"

"Its not that" She sniffed coming away from the hug and wiping her eyes.

"Then what?" Dom asked

"I'm pregnant Dom, I don't know what to do?" She cried

"Oh Zosh…Come on lets get you home" Dom said changing and then heading out with her.

Dom drove them both home, stopping on the way to pick up a dominos. He pulled into the drive.

"Right me and you are going to have a chat" Dom smiled at Zosia.

Zosia nodded getting out and going into the house and into the lounge. Dom came in 5 minutes later with the pizza and got two glasses out of the cabinet for two glasses of coke.

"Right" He said sitting down by her "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, part of me is saying keep it and part of me is saying get rid of it, he slept with Jasmine you know" she said getting a slice of pizza.

"Really? you are so much better hun!" He smiled at her eating "I suggest you go and see Mr Thompson and get things sorted. I think being a mum will be the making of you, not forgetting uncle Dom here"

Zosia smiled as she swallowed the bit in her mouth "Its just if I keep it I have to tell him and now his with Jasmine"

"I know Zosh, but he does need to know"

Zosia nodded chewing.

 **Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your lovely comments! please keep them coming there is definitely more to come :D xx**

 **Part 6**

It had been a week since Zosia had returned to Darwin ward. She had been to see Mr Thompson about the ever-growing situation in her womb. Ollie and Jasmine were at the nurse's station with Zosia.

"Can I have a word?" Jasmine asked Ollie

Ollie sighed "Can it not wait?"

"Not really" Jasmine said walking to the side. Ollie sighed following.

"What?" Ollie asked

"I think I'm pregnant" Jasmine said "I'm a week late and im showing the symptoms"

"Oh…Have you taken a test?" Ollie asked

"not yet" Jasmine said

"Right well let me know" Ollie said

Zosia had overheard and sighed walking off to the patient she was assigned too. In the next hour, Zosia avoided Jasmine and Ollie as best she could, but ended up back at the nurses station with them.

"Ollie I need you to operate on Mr Simpson, I've got an emergency, Zosia your scrubbing in with Ollie, Jasmine your with me" Mo said on the ward.

They all nodded and went off on their separate ways. Zosia was scrubbing in when Ollie joined her.

"So the dream team are back together" Ollie said

"I don't like this just as much as you do, so lets do our job and go our separate ways yeah?" She sighed

"No need to snap, we work well in theatre"

"We did…Until you grassed me up" Zosia said getting her hat and gloves on

"Zosia" Ollie said looking at her

"I hope you and Jasmine are happy together" Zosia sighed

"Me and Jasmine?" Ollie chocked "Were not together"

"Well you looked pretty cosy earlier and Morven said you slept with her"

"That didn't mean anything, and we were discussing a patient"

"Just like we didn't mean anything yeah?" Zosia asked walking into theatre. Ollie sighed and walked into theatre.

"Right 8 inch incision" Ollie said as he began to work on the patient. Zosia got the suction and helped him in silence. "This silence is killing me Zosia" He said continuing to work on the patient.

"Well you started it Ollie, lets be honest"

"No you can't say that Zosia, as since we've split up your attitude and mood has changed completely"

Zosia sighed "It's a long story"

"Well were here for another hour" Ollie said

Zosia continued to help him. "Well maybe now is the best time to tell you as we cant do anything about it now" She said suctioning blood.

"Tell me what?" Ollie asked briefly looking up then continuing.

"That at 5pm tonight I have a scan"

"A Scan? What scan?" Ollie asked

"My 12 weeks scan" Zosia said looking up to meet ollie's eyes briefly but then continued.

"Your pregnant? Its definitely mine?"

"I don't sleep around" She snapped

"I didn't say you did…its just Jasmine…Never mind" Ollie said continuing.

"Right" Zosia said and continued in silence.

Another 30 minutes had passed barely a word said between them.

"You alright?" Ollie asked looking at Zosia who was building up a sweat.

"Yeah just a hot flush" Zosia said

"You sure?" Ollie asked unconvinced.

Zosia nodded continuing with the operation. About 5 minutes after she gave the suction to a nearby nurse and took her hat and gloves off going out of the theatre.

"Can you page Ms Effanga please and see if shes finished with her op" Ollie said worryingly but continuing with the operation.

Please Review xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Mo had come up to the theatres in her dark blue scrubs and saw Zosia sat down with her head in her hands and her arms on her knees.

"Zosh, Ollie told me you escaped you alright?" Mo asked

Zosia looked up "Yeah just feeling really light headed, I felt I couldn't continue, I needed air, I'm sorry Mo"

"Don't worry about it, you did the right thing by coming out, go grab a cuppa and go outside and take a break" Mo smiled "Derwood let slip your condition"

"He had no right"

"I know, he told me you would be angry if you found out, so your secret is safe with me, makes two of us" Mo winked as she walked into the theatre.

Zosia got a cold drink and her bag and headed out to the picnic benches.

"Seems strange doesn't it" Jasmine said as she sat down opposite.

"What does?" Zosia asked not in the mood.

"Being an F1 in a real hospital, going out with a real doctor"

"Jasmine, nicest possible way I don't care about your love life" Zosia sighed drinking her drink.

"Alright…sorry" Jasmine said "Ollie will be a great dad wont he"

"Why would you say that?" Zosia snapped at her

"Has he not told you? I think were expecting"

"You are joking right? Are you even going out?"

"of course" Jasmine spat back

"Your pregnant from a one night stand…he doesn't even love you" Zosia said spitefully

"The same way he doesn't love you right" Jasmine said

Zosia just got up and ignored her going back to the ward and into the locker room, where Ollie was now getting changed.

"I'm changing" Ollie said

"So, its not like I've not seen any of it before. Oh and by the way, your so called girlfriend has told me about your situation, and trust me I don't want you anywhere near me or my babies life apart from work. Clearly you have enough on your plate with Jasmine and her baby. She's barely left teenage years Ollie and yet you've got her up the duff, congrats" Zosia sighed

"What? She told you?"

"Yes your clearly very fertile" Zosia sighed going for the door.

Ollie pulled her arm back gently "I want to be there for you and the baby as well"

"Ollie, if shes pregnant your going to be a dad twice in the space of a couple of months, just do the right thing and stick by your current girlfriend, you clearly love her more than you love me" Zosia said walking out and back onto the ward.

Ollie sighed sitting down on the bench head in his hands. Jasmine comes bouncing in.

"You alright Ollie?" Jasmine asked

"Are you pregnant?" Ollie asked

"Haven't done a test yet"

"Well can you do one please" Ollie sighed putting his stethoscope around his neck

"Has Zosia said something"

"look just do a test please" Ollie said looking into her eyes and then walking onto the ward.

Jasmine sighed picking up the test in her locker and shoving it in her pocket going to the toilet. Jasmine did the test and then shoved it in her pocket and left it. She went back onto the ward and continued with her job.

A while later Ollie approached Jasmine. "Have you done the test yet?"

"Yeah its positive" Jasmine replied

"Right, ive got to see this patient" Ollie said moving off.

Jasmine went into the locker room taking out the test, which clearly stated that the test was Negative.

After her shift Zosia had gone down to the Maternity wing on her own. She was sat in the waiting room when Ollie burst in out of breath.

"Good I made it" Ollie said

"Zosia March Please" Derwood smiled

"Ollie…Just go" Zosia said walking into the office, Ollie walking behind her. "Ollie! I don't want you here! GO!" Zosia said to him.

"Sorry Ollie I can't have my patient distressed" Derwood said

Ollie nodded "Fine, but I am the father of that baby, I'll see you in court Zosia" he said and then walked out.

Zosia sighed and got on the bed, lifting her top slightly.

"You know it will only get worse before it gets better, Sharp coldness" Derwood said squirting the gel on her tummy

"I know…But I don't want him to be part of it he left me"

"Plenty of women are single parents, you can manage it" He smiled moving the scanner around her tummy. "Well its all looking good, healthy heart beat and healthy growth" He smiled

Zosia looked at the screen and a tear came to her eye. "Is that really my baby"

"It is and he or she is doing fantastic, next check up in about 8 weeks okay, any problems come and see me" Derwood smiled.

"Thankyou" she smiled wiping the gel off her tummy.

"And theres your print out" Derwood smiled

Zosia smiled looking at it "Thankyou, it will sort out im sure"

"I'm sure it will" Derwood smiled

 **Thankyou for all the fab reviews, please keep them coming there making me smile during this busy, hectic and tired time! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Zosia came into work a week later on an early. She was sat at the nurses station rubbing her stomach.

"Zosia, your looking rather pale are you alright?" Jac asked looking at her

"Bit of morning sickness I think it will pass"

"Good because we need you on the ward today, Mo and I are doing a hertzig"

Zosia nodded "Sorry" she said as she got up quickly running to the toilets making it just in time to throw up.

"Ah the good ole morning sickness" Mo smiled as she looked in the mirror whilst washing her hands.

Zosia sat against the wall catching her breath. Mo bought over some tissues from the side and gave them too her. Zosia smiled weakly and wiped her mouth.

"Better?" Mo asked

"I'm still feeling sick" Zosia said.

Jasmine burst in holding onto the sinks.

"Jasmine?" Mo asked looking around.

Zosia stood up going to wash her face and arm.

"Mo, I'm really not feeling good, I feel really faint" Jasmine said

Zosia sighed going over to her and grabbing her wrist taking her pulse. "Pulse is fine"

"Right how long have you felt faint?" Mo asked listening to Jasmine's lungs

"Very suddenly, had a run in with Jac" Jasmine said

"Okay so it's a panic attack" Zosia said

"No its not" Mo said putting the stethoscope back round her neck. "Zosia can you lead her to a bed, u's and e's, oxygen and organise a chest x-ray please"

"Really?" Jasmine asked

Zosia sighed "Come on" she said leading her to a side ward bed.

"Sorry Zosia" Jasmine said to her

"Don't apologise im not interested" Zosia said putting an venflon cannula into her arm, not bothering if she hurt her.

"Owh, Zosh" Jasmine frowned

Zosia ignored her and continued to take three tubes of blood.

"Right I need you to do this when you can" Zosia said giving her a sample bottle.

"Well thanks for the great bedside manner" Jasmine sighed

Ollie came rushing in "Jasmine!"

"Oh look lover boys come running, I'll leave you too it" Zosia said walking back onto the ward, receiving looks off Ollie.

About an hour later, Mo and Jac were in theatre. Zosia had just got the results from all the tests for Jasmine.

"Are those her results?" Ollie asked looking up from reading a file.

"Yes but you know the rules"

"Shes pregnant Zosh" Ollie said pleadingly

"Erm…shes not" Zosia said "What she actually does have is a blood clot on the lungs, which has caused a panic attack and breathing difficulties" Zosia said giving in and passing him the results "Hcg levels are completely normal…well, at least I never lied to you" Zosia said walking away.

Ollie went straight over to Jasmine "You lied to me"

"What?" Jasmine asked getting short of breath

"You told me you were pregnant, your not!" Ollie shouted at her.

"Ollie i…."

"I don't want to hear it. You've got a blood clot in your lungs. So your get a course of Heparin for 24 hours and then discharged with regular blood tests, you should be fine to be back at work within the week, however you are no longer an interest of mine" Ollie said taking her file and going back onto the ward.


End file.
